Timeline:January
January is the first month of the year. Days January 1 *Carlos Eugene "Gene" Garrett was born on this day in 1931. *Mary Ann Garrett was born on this day in 1844. *Minnie K. Booher was born on this day in 1905. *William Vaughn died on this day in 1919. January 2 *Enoch Langford died on this day in 1863. *Nancy Ellen Bennet died on this day in 1920 *Nancy Louise Matthews was born on this day in 1940. *Treva Catherine Rich died on this day in 1997. January 3 *Louise Crawford died on this day in 1990. *William Clarence Stewart was born on this day in 1898. January 4 *Frances Geraldine Garrett was born on this day in 1932. January 5 *Elnora Hawkins was born on this day in 1879. *Lou Esther Poston was born on this day in 1888. January 6 *Ella Meikle Garrett died on this day in 1958. *Matilda Evelyn Ketchem was born on this day in 1934. January 7 *Lilla Leona Garrett was born on this day in 1904. *Thomas Jefferson Stockton died on this day in 1928. January 8 *Claudy Reginal "Rag" Garrett was born on this day in 1914. *David Cox died on this day in 1818. *Jerry McCowan was born on this day in 1914. *Lou Ella Poston was born on this day in 1909. *Nora Barbera Ramsey was born on this day in 1891. January 9 *Lucinda Gregory died on this day in 1937. January 10 *William Colbert Langford died on this day in 1972. January 11 *Barney Langford was born on this day in 1876. *Mary Ann Pigg died on this day in 1876. January 13 *Albert G. Stockton died on this day in 1893. January 14 *Joseph Orla Grubbs was born on this day in 1899. *Olivia A. Krik was born on this day in 1863. January 16 *Jamalyn Faye Grubbs was born on this day in 1953. *Jay Thomas Bowman died on this day in 2011. *Lillie Phipps died on this day in 1987. *Mary Katherine Garrett was born on this day in 1886. January 17 *Margie Claudine Garrett was born on this day in 1926. *Sarah Maxwell died on this day in 1904. January 18 *Isaac Brown was born on this day in 1817. *Lloyd E. Little died on this day in 1978. *Michael Gene Garrett was born on this day in 1956. January 19 *Daniel Parker Langford was born on this day in 1871. January 20 *James Poke Smith died on this day in 1917. *Joshua Cox was born on this day in 1766. January 21 *Rhoda Poston was born on this day in 1870. *Nancy Joanne Garrett was born on this day in 1933. January 22 *Connie Lorine Ketchem was born on this day in 1942. January 23 *Kathelene Garrett died on this day in 2003. January 24 *Flossie Bilbrey was born on this day in 1911. *Jesse Franklin Ketchem was born on this day in 1895. *Robert Bethel Garrett was born on this day in 1905. January 25 *James Poke Smith was born on this day in 1870. January 26 *Terry Poston was born on this 1902. *Samantha Jane Bilbrey was born on this day in 1830. January 28 *Louvinda Jane Crum was born on this day in 1853. January 29 *Isaac Wesley McCowan died on this day in 1901. *Lee Wilbert McCowan died on this day in 1963. January 30 *Austin Randolph Ramsey died on this day in 1908. *Betty Elizabeth Franklin died on this day in 1970. *Janet Denham died on this day in 1627. *Mourning Wilson died on this day in 1866. January 31 *Carl Jessie Garrett was born on this day in 1920. Category:Months